Breaking Free, ( A SVTFOE version of High School Musical )
by Starcosuperfan2015
Summary: Basically what the title says. I'm taking the movie High School Musical and using Star Vs The Forces Of Evil characters as the cast. This is should be interesting to see how it goes. Got inspiration cause I watched HSM after watching episodes of SVTFOE. sorry if it is bad. I don't own Star vs the forces of evil or High School Musical they both belong to Disney.
1. Introduction to Characters

**Hey Guys and I'm back with a STARCO FANFIC! Sorry it has been so long but i'm back. This is High School Musical but with SVTFOE characters and this first chapter is a character list. This list will be a brief intro to the character of the movie that will be portrayed by a SVTFOE character. The personalities will be the ones from the movie not the characters from the show but they will look like the characters from SVTFOE. I don't own either SVTFOE or HSM they both belong to Disney. Since there is no brothers and sisters that I know of from the show I am making Ryan and Sharpay best friends instead, makes it my own then. When a name is mentioned in the description I'm writing both movie names and the character names.**

Star Butterfly is Gabriella Montez. She is the new girl at school and doesn't know where she fits in. She is beautiful, smart and a talented singer but that isn't something everyone knows. She joins the scholastic decathlon team cause she is brilliant at math.

Marco Diaz is Of course Troy Bolton. He is one of the Jocks at school. He is the captain of the basket ball team The Wildcats. He is good looking, skilled at basket ball thanks to his dad, and talented at singing but no one knows it. His dad is the coach and a Wildcat legend.

Tom is Chad Danforth. He and Troy/Marco have been best friends since they were young. He is on the basket ball team. He believes in nothing changing. His dad loves basket ball as well.

Janna is Taylor McKessie. She is smart. She is a member of the scholastic decathlon team. She befriends Gabriella/Star. she believes the jocks and cheerleaders are a sub species compared to the scholastic decathlon team.

Oskar Greason is Ryan Evens. He is co president of the Drama club. He loves being onstage as well as doing the behind the scenes work. His best friend is the other president.

Jackie Lynn Thomas is Sharpay Evens **( A long shot I know but I have my reasons _*cough cough Starco cough cough* )_** She is miss popular. Rules the school. Likes Troy/Marco. She is a drama queen. Co president of the drama club. She is rich, pretty, stuck up and selfish.

Alfonzo is Zeke. Member of the basket ball team. He is funny. He has a secret.

Moon Butterfly is Mrs Montez. she is Gabriella's/star's mum. She hasn't got a husband. Her job changes a lot

Mr Diaz is Coach Bolton. He is Troy's/Marco's dad. He coaches the Wildcats. He was a basket ball legend when he went to school. Pushes his son to be the best.

Mrs Diaz is Mrs Bolton. She is The wife to Coach Bolton/ Mr Diaz. she is Troy's/Marco's mum. she supports her son even thought it annoys her that he has an addiction to basket ball like his father

Miss Skullnick is Miss Darbus. She is the over the top musical director. She hates phones. She is very picky about who gets to act in her shows. she loves Sharpay/Jackie and Ryan/Oskar as they are her best actors. She has a thing about punctuality. She doesn't agree with Coach Bolton/Mr Diaz on most things.

Ferguson is Jason Cross. Member of the basket ball team. Not much of a talker when he does it isn't always the smartest of things.

Pony Head **(Who will have a body in this)** is Martha Cox. She likes books. She secretly loves hip hop.

Brittany Wong is Cyndra. she Is a miner character but makes a big show of herself. She auditions and strops when she doesn't get it.

Star fan 13 **(Who will be given a proper name star fan 13 will be her nickname)** is Kelsi Nielsen. She is the composer. she loves writing music. she is quiet until someone gives her strength to stand up for herself. She hates Sharpay/Jackie.

 **That's it for the main cast. If I forgot anybody then please let me know in the reviews. I hope you like it first proper chapter will be out when I can get it out.**


	2. Something New to start the New Year

**H** **ey people lets get started. I wanna thank my good friend TheAmazingTurtle for helping with this. They helped me out with some of the character match ups I did so they are getting some recognition for it. TheAmazingTurtle also write SVTFOE fanfiction and Pokémon fanfiction so if you want you can check them out also. In my point of view they are better then me. Since they are my inspiration for starting this account and writing my first ever story on here which is a SVTFOE Starco fanfic called Holiday Horror. Anyway onto the story.**

 _New Years eve._

The snow was falling down in pretty flakes as New Years was coming soon. The ski lodge was packed with people ending their winter break. A New Years party was filled with teens and young adults celebrating the occasion. One girl in particular sat in a lounge area ,away from the party, curled up on the coach reading a perfectly good book. While she was reading her mum came up to her with a look of concern on her face before taking the book from her daughters grasp.

"Star it is New Years eve, enough reading." She said holding the book away from her daughter as she tried to grab it back. The girl had blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, ocean blue eyes, two heart birth marks in the centre of her cheeks. she was wearing a tracksuit in hopes of only reading her book that evening.

"But Mum I'm almost done and I.." Star said back trying to put her book mark in the page while her mother held it back more.

" The Teen party, I have laid out your best clothes come and get ready." Her mum said cutting her off giving here a stern look to tell her to go and do it.

" Can I at least have my book back?" Star asked sitting up and getting ready to leave. Her mum looked at her then the book a faint smile dressed her face as she gave her daughter the book back.

"Thank you." Star said taking the book and sliding the book mark in her page before hugging it to her chest.

"Come on." Her mum says. Star gets up and walks away dreading this party.

Upstairs in the lodge there is a gym and in this gym was a teenage boy and his dad shooting some hoops the dad dressed in tracksuit and the teen in basket ball kit. A women dressed up in party attire looks into the gym and just sighs in irritation. Both boys are completely unaware of her presence there.

"Keep working left Marco if we got the championship game were expected then we gonna torch them." His dad said passing the ball to the teen. The both got in position as the boy was thinking what the man just said.

"By going left?" Marco asked before making a move. Marco had dark brown hair with matching eyes, Latino tanned skin and a cute mole on his right cheek.

"Yea, he looks in the middle then take it down town." His dad explained with enthusiasm. The boy looked confused for a minute .

"Ok like this?" he asked while running past him and scoring a basket from the left side. The lady walked into the gym while the two boys were talking about the basket Marco just shot and the big game coming up

"Boys, did we really fly all this way just to play more basket ball?" The lady who is Marco's mum asked looking a little annoyed both boys looked at each with a little bit of guilt in their eyes.

"Yea." The father and son answered in synch. The women walked towards them, her heels clattered against the wood floor.

"It's the last night of vacation, the party remember." She said twirling around showing of her dress. She was still annoyed at them.

" Right the party, the party for New Years eve." The dad said while messing with the basket ball in his hands.

" Marco they have a kids party downstairs in the free style club." She said in a matter of fact tone pointing towards the exit. Marco sighed a little bit and a pained look played on his face.

"Kids party?" He asked a bit put of at the sound of a kids party.

"Young adults, now go shower up." She said still pointing towards the exit. Marco still didn't like the sound of this. he ran to his dad and grabbed the ball from him and ran towards his mum a little.

"One more?" He asked holding up one figure looking pleadingly into his mothers eyes. She sighed in annoyance at her son before putting her hands on her hips.

"Last One." He said while behind him his dad is repeating the words real quick over and over again. She caves in and gives a nod. A bright smile appears on Marco's face before he turns around, runs past his dad and shoots another basket. And of course it's nothing but net.

"There you go, that's the way to end it." Marco said walking up to his dad happily. Before they all walk out of the gym.

The party in the club is more packed then before, everyone involved with doing something of a festival like manner. Fairy lights hung from the celling, balloons scatted and pinned to walls. A soft song was playing and singing was coming from a little stage in the middle of the room. Marco walked in wearing some nice jeans, a fancy shirt and a brown jacket. He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved his way through the crowds of people. From another entrance Star emerged holding her book once more. She wore black jeans, a white shirt coved by a light blue cardigan. Her blonde hair was down and flowing in natural curls and waves and it was quite long. She moved her way through the hordes of party people. One boy in a cowboy hat turned to her and said " Howdy ma'am." Star giggled before walking through the crowds once more a smile placed on her face. She soon found a comfy chair to sit down on and read.

A man walked onto a stage were a girl and a guy stood by microphones obviously just finishing their duet. " Wow what a lovely couple of snow boarders." He says as the two people walk of stage. Their audience cheerfully clapping for them. The girl waved to the crowd before walking into it and getting lost in a sea of people.

"Whose gonna rock the house next?" he asked looking around. People went into groups of chatter as two spot lights zoomed across the crowds. Marco stood alone leaning against the pillar doing nothing in particular then listening to the crowds of different chatter. Then suddenly a spotlight landed on him, he didn't think anything of it at first but then people started cheering at him and going ohh at him he looked up and realised he had been chosen to go and sing. People started pushing him as he tried saying no and that the fact he doesn't sing. The other spotlight hit Star who was minding her own business and reading her book. As the spotlight hit she notice the light got brighter and looked up, the man from the stage walked over to her taking her hand and pulling her up out of the chair she looked fearful of what was happening. Marco on the other hand was still trying to argue his way into not singing before they finally pushed him on stage. The man from earlier came between the two strangers and placed the Microphone back in the stand but not before saying.

"Someday, someday you two might thank me for this. Or not." and with that he walked off stage. Marco and Star had made eye contact and they both realised that the person they were singing with was really good looking. In Marcos head his brain was telling him not to do this but one look at the girl and his heart was saying sing with her. Marco thought Star was gorgeous, with her long wavy blonde hair, her crystal blue that seemed endless and her hearts on her cheeks. Star was full of fears the last time she sung in front of people was a long time ago. She stood reserved on the stage, arms crossed over together and her gaze at the floor. But earlier when she caught the gaze of the randomly picked stranger she noticed that he was handsome. He had soft looking brown hair, and chocolate eyes you can melt in and to finish it all of he had the worlds cutest mole on his cheek. The music started and the two teens stood rigid and nervous at their microphones. Marco decided to start since it looked like Star wasn't going to.

 **( Marco - Bold,** _Star - Italic, **Bold Italic-Both)**_

 **Living in my own world,**

 **Didn't** **understand,**

 **T** **hat anything could happen,**

 **When you take the chance.**

Marco started to sing and even himself couldn't believe that he could sing, it was like a miracle. He looked at Star wondering who the mysterious girl who looked afraid was. While he was singing he was also nervous and he would try to look any where but in front of him or at the girl but she was too incredible that he kept stealing glances at her. He finished his bit for now and turned his back waiting for the girl to sing.

 _I never believed in,_

 _What I couldn't see,_

 _I never opened my heart,_

 _To all the possibilities. ohh_

Star sung timidly only looking at the screen and to the right of her. She knew she could sing she just didn't. Marco was surprised by her voice, an angelic voice to match an angelic face. Star was surprised Marco could sing his voice was amazing.

 _ **I know,**_

 _That something has changed,_

 ** _Never felt this way,_**

 _And right here tonight._

When they sung together it was in perfect harmony. For to complete strangers they were singing perfectly and without rehearsal. People started to stop and actually listen to the singing from the two people on stage.

 _ **This could be the start of something new,**_

 ** _It feels so right to be here with you, oh_**

 ** _And now looking in your eyes,_**

 _I feel in my heart,_

 **Feel in my heart,**

 ** _The start of something new._ oh yea.**

As these two strangers sung together, their smiles grew wider and wider they started to enjoy themselves and kept looking over at each other more then they was neither one could help it. Wasn't their fault that their karaoke partner was extremely good looking. as Marco started into the next verse he started taking of his jacket and he trough it into the crowd next to him

 **Who would ever thought that, mmm**

 ** _W_** _ **e'd both be here tonight,**_

 _And the world looks so much brighter,_

 **Brighter, Brighter,**

 _With you by my side,_

 **By my side.**

The two got my confident with each note they sung either alone or together. Marco started getting dramatic and doing little dance moves where he was standing or over exaggerating his actions, just to see the girl smile. He really liked her smile. Star was laughing at the silliness of her duet partner not only did he have a great voice but he was goofy too and it was hard to try and sing and not laugh instead. The crowds grew more as the two sung but neither one of them noticed it was just them two singing in their own little world.

 _ **I know,**_

 ** _That something has changed,_**

 ** _Never felt this way,_**

 ** _I Know it for real._**

Maybe this Party wasn't going to be as bad as both of them originally thought. The crowds clapped and danced to the song these teens were singing.

 ** _It could be the start of something new,_**

 ** _It feels so right to be here with you, ohh_**

 ** _And now looking in your eyes,_**

 ** _I feel in my heart,_**

 _The start of something new._

The two teens were practically singing to each other as they both turned and faced each other. Marcos moves got more often and funnier just to keep that 100 watt smile of enjoyment on the girls face. Star's smile only grew wider and wider as her and her mystery singer sung the song in perfect synch. They sung like it had been practised a thousand times before but neither one know who the other even was. As Marco began the next part he pick up the mic stand and walked over to Star with it in a sort of funky strut which made Star smile more

 **I never knew that it could happen,**

 **Till it happened to me, oh yea,**

Star finally loosened up and joined in the dancing. She also started giggling a bit when Marco bent over with the mic stand and sung dramatically.

 ** _I didn't know it before,_**

 _But now it's easy to,_

 ** _SEEEEE OHHH!_**

They both practically yelled the last note of the verse and both threw a hand up in the air. They enjoyed singing it felt completely new but they loved it.

 ** _It's the start of something new,_**

 ** _It feels so right to be here with you,_**

 ** _And now looking in your eyes,_**

 ** _I feel in my heart,_**

They sung looking each other dead in the eye. Marco moved Star's mic stand out of the way and walked closer to her as they sung. star tried moving back but she didn't get very far before falling of the edge of the stage and two people pushed her back up which ended up in her running into Marco.

 _ **Cause it's the start of something new,**_

 _ **It feels so right to be here with you,**_

 _To be here with you,_

 ** _And now looking in your eyes,_**

 _I feel in my heart,_

 **Feel in my heart,**

 _ **The start of something new,**_

 **The start of something new,**

 _The start of,_

 ** _Something new._**

The ended just staring into each others eyes, completely focused on the person in front to care about anyone else around them. The cheering and screams of people applauding them got louder and that guy got on the stage but neither one took any notice. Both at a lost for words just staring into each others eyes.

"Marco." Marco said holding out his hand to the girl in front of him. His smile on his face as well as hers. Star leaned forwards a bit so he could hear her while shaking his out stretched hand and shaking it.

" Star." She said happily. The party lights made her eyes twinkle like stars. They stood their awkwardly shaking each others hand and staring into each others eyes.

They both left the stage, Marco found his jacket and put it on. They both left the party and got to know each other.

" But seriously you have an amazing voice." Marco stated to Star happily while she sipped a mug of hot chocolate. "You're a singer right?" He asked her as they walked together mugs in hand.

" Just church choir is all, I tried solo and nearly fainted." She said to him as the leaned against a table.

" Really why's that?" Marco asked determined to know as much about this fascinating girl as he could. He didn't even know if he would ever see her again so he as making the most of the night.

" I took one look at all the people staring at me and then the next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling, end of solo career." Star explained with a smile. she has never felt so comfortable with someone in so long. It was nice.

"Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe." Marco stated looking at her smiling. Now this was one of the nest moments he has had and it is simply talking to a girl.

" Well that was the first time I have done something like that, I mean it was soo cool." Star said happily she scooted closer to Marco more but she didn't know why she just wanted to.

"I know, completely." Marco said dumbstruck. He was dumbstruck on the fact that this girl was talking to him and the fact he just sang. Who knew a basket ball guy could sing.

"Well you sound like you have done a lot of singing too." Star said turning the conversation on him. She leaned against the table more as Marco smirked a little

"Yea, sure my shower head is very impressive." He said she smiled up at him since he was taller then her. She giggled at his statement before the cheers of people counting down to new years was heard. They fell into a moment of comfortable silence. They both looked up at the sky as the fireworks went off, they watched the fireworks in silence their focus never coming of the sky being lit up by colourful explosives as snow fell elegantly around the two.

They turned to each other and just stared into each others eyes. Then Star looked away and towards the door.

" I guess I should go find my mum and wish her a happy new year." Star said looking back at Marco.

" Yea me too." Marco replied a little too quickly and not fully thinking his answer through. He realised his mistake and carried on

" I mean not your mum but my mum and dad." He said a tension filled for a second before being trashed by Marco having an idea.

"I'll call you, I'll call you tomorrow." He said reaching into his jean pocket to remove his phone Star gave out a yeah before reaching into the hand bag she had to get her phone

"Here put your number in." He said opening his phone but before he handed it over to her he took a photo of her to go with the contact. After the photo being taken they swapped phones.

"You too." Star said motioning towards the camera on her phone singling that he should take a picture of himself which he did before putting his number in. After all that they switched back their phones. Star took her phone and left when Marco turned his back to her. Marco started talking thinking that Star was right next to him

"Just so you know singing with you was the most fun I've had on this entire vacation, so um where do you live?" Marco said only turning to see Star gone when asking where she lives. A small frown played on his face at the thought she left before saying goodbye. He looked around and couldn't see her so he just looked at the photo on his phone instead. he smiled to myself before he looked up.

"Star." he whispered into the night and thought about her.


	3. Unexpected First Day Miricals

**Here is chapter 3, Sorry forgot to mention Principle Skeeves is the principle from HSM and since not a lot of surnames are mentioned in the show I decided that if I do not know their last names it will be the last names from the movie. Anyway enjoy.**

 _No-Ones POV._

1 week later schools were back in session. In Albuquerque, New Mexico East High is welcoming back it's students. The band playing their fight song for the wildcats as people walk in with their reunited friends. As one bus pulls up in front of the school a guy with red spiky hair was dribbling a basket ball while a cheerleader tried to get it off him. As the cheer leader and the guy play basket ball, Marco jumped out of the bus and ran up to him. The red head met him half way and threw an arm over his shoulders in a bro hug.

"Hey Marco, how you doing man." The boy said as Marco was high fiving friends and other students.

"Hey Tom what's up." Marco responded smiling happily as they walked. Tom smiled and tucked his basket ball under his arm. Them two were the ultimate jocks/sport stars of East High.

"Hey guys Happy New Year." Marco said and a loud cheers and yea's came from the posse of people following him.

" Yea, it's gonna be a Happy Wildcat New Year Man because in 2 weeks we are going to the championships with you leading us into infinity and beyond." Tom explained shoving the basket ball into Marcos chest. The little group grew more and it was becoming a sea of people, all cheering at the two sport stars they are following.

a slightly chubbier kid in the back shouted out " What team?" and he was immediately responded with a loud roar of " Wildcats." So he asked the question again and was responded with an even loud roar of "Wildcats." Then cheering and shouted came from the swarm of fans and followers chasing the basket ball legends in making. They past the schools fountain and made their ways to the school happily.

Inside the already busy school two people made their way through the centre of the hallway, the girl happily texting away. as soon as they were in sight of people the people moved out of the way so they could walk past. These two people were the two drama kids, the most popular girl Jackie Lynn Thomas with her slightly less popular best friend Oskar Greason. As they got closer to the doors, Jackie cut her way through Marco and his posse of sports fans. His friends made noises as she walked past without a second glance.

A kid with glasses and dark skin walks at the front of the crowd holding a red and white sports bag.

" Ice queen has returned from the north pole." He said about the girl who just walked past with her best friend trailing behind her. The boys ohhed in response. Tom stopped the crowd.

" You know she probably spent the holidays doing what she usually does." Tom said with a smirk playing on his face.

" What's that's?" The chubby kid from earlier asked.

" Shopping for mirrors." Tom stated and the boys ohhed loudly this time smirks all dressing their faces as they walked. They walked past a girl with long black hair with people putting up a poster on a bulletin board. A look of pure disgust was on her face.

" Behold the zoo animals Heralding the New Year, how tremble." She said before the bell and walking to class.

In a now emptying hallway Star, her mum and Principle Skeeves walked and talked. Star looking very on edge and uneasy.

" Mum my stomach." Star said holding her stomach as she faced her mum but her mum wasn't having any of it

"You're always nervous on the first day of a new school, you'll do great, you always do and I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate." She explained turning towards her stressed out daughter, Star looked still on edge. Principle Skeeves decided to chime in.

" I reviewed your impressive transcripts, I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High." He said handing star a folder, she took the folder of him and turned back to her mum.

" I don't want to be the schools freaky genius girl again. " Star explained to her mother. Her mum placed her hands on Stars cheeks pushing some of stars hair out of her face.

" Just be Star." She said before kissing her daughter on the forehead. Star turned to the Principle as he said " This way." before leading her away from her mum. Star walked through some doors and up some stairs before turning around to face her mum, a nervous look still on it before turning back around and walking fully up the stairs.

In a classroom students talked with friends before homeroom started. Marco talked with friends as Marco sat on his desk, back towards the teacher. Tom spun his basket ball on his figure before playfully throwing it at his chubbier friend who caught it with ease. Tom joined in Marco's conversation with his dark skinned friend from the team sitting on the desk next to his. The friend next to him is Alfonzo while the one he was with earlier is Ferguson they are on the team and are always hanging with the team. Marco was talking to Ferguson about the holidays as Ferguson threw the ball back. As Marco talked star walked into the classroom and handed a note to the teacher before going to a seat. She saw the back of Marco's head and thought it looked familiar so she tried to sneak glances at him on her way to the back where a seat is but she didn't get a good look but she is certain it is Marco from the New years party. as Marco looked away from his conversations he saw the back of a blonde that looked highly familiar to him. He was staring at the back of this girls head as she weaved her way through the mass of students. Suddenly a face blocked his vision of the girl he was trying to figure out. This face happened to be the face of Jackie Lynn Thomas the popular drama co leader. Oskar as looking weirdly at her from the side-lines.

" Hi Marco." she said sitting on the desk, leaning towards him a bit.

" Hi," He responded but before the conversation grew the bell rang signalling the start of homeroom. She giggled as the teacher began talking. Marco was still trying to find the familiar blonde he saw walking to the back. Everyone sat down apart from Marco.

" I trust you all had a splendid holidays." The teacher started as she stood up and faced her class.

" Check the sign up sheet in the lobby for new activities, Mr Diaz..." She said as she did Marco spun his head round and sat down in his seat before he could embarrass himself even more.

" Especially our winter musical, we will have singles auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads. " The teacher continued as she did, Tom tapped Marcos shoulder from behind him and asked if he was ok which Marco replied with a nod. Tom let out a rough breath and did a thumbs down at the sound of a musical.

" Mr Danforth this is a place of learning not a hockey arena." She said walking up to Tom and motioning towards the basket ball. She walked past him and kept on talking. Marco looked passed Tom and saw the side of Star's face.

" Their is also a final sign up for next weeks Scholastic Decathlon competition Chem club president Janna McKessie can answer all your questions about that." The teacher said. Marco secretly got his phone out and sent a text to Star. Suddenly a ringtone started going off and of course Jackie and Oskar check their phones but it wasn't theirs. Star noticed the ringtone was hers and got her phone out. She shut it of but didn't put it away immediately. Marco turned around to see if Star was looking at her phone. Jackie and Oskar looked confused at the fact it wasn't theirs going off. The teacher had a look of annoyance on her face and went to the front and grabbed a bucket.

" Ahh the cell phone menace has returned to our principle of learning, Jackie and Oskar cell phones and I will see you in detention." The teacher said walking up to the duo. Jackie gasped as she put her phone in the bucket her best friend following exactly. The teacher walked up to Star who was still looking at her phone.

" We have a 0 tolerance for cell phones in class so we will get to know each other in detention, cell phone and welcome to East High Ms Butterfly." she said, Star looked stunned but turned her phone of and put it in the bucket. The teacher walked forward and Marco still had his phone out even though he wasn't using it

" Mr Diaz, I see your phone is involved so we will see you in detention as well." She conclude as Marco put his phone in the bucket. Tom spoke up to try and get his friend out of trouble.

" T-That isn't even a possibility Miss Skullnick your honour, see we have basket ball practice and Marco..." Tom said before getting cut of.

" That would be 15minutes for you too Mr Danforth. count them." Miss Skullnick said leaving Tom speechless. Janna smirked slightly from behind him.

" That could be a problem for Tom since he probably can't count that high." Janna said to her friends who sat around her.

" Janna McKessie 15 minutes shall the carnage continue, the holidays are over people, way over." Mss Skullnick ranted slamming the bucket on Marco's desk. Now it was Janna's turn to be speechless at the fact she to had detention. After calming down she continued.

" Any more comments, questions?" Miss Skullnick asked high hints of annoyance laced her voice. Ferguson put his hand up slightly but enough for Miss Skullnick to see it.

" Ferguson." Miss Skullnick said looking at the boy.

" So how was your holiday Miss Skullnick?" He asked her and everyone in the class room sighed in annoyance as they turned to face him with shocked, weirded out or unreadable expressions on all their faces. The bell went and Marco was the first out of the room with his stuff. He waited by the door, he was waiting for Star. Tom came out and walked up to him.

" Sorry about detention man, I'll see you in there." Tom said high fiving him and walking away backwards so he could still face Marco.

" Yea I'll see you later." Marco said and with that Tom walked of to first period. Marco talked to some more of his friends as they came out but he soon spotted Star and snuck up behind her. He grabbed her arm gently as he walked in front of her.

" Hey." he whispered, Star stared at him in shock but a happy shock.

" I don't..." Star started but Marco cut her off.

" Believe it." he finished for her. Marco was in shock that it was her. They were both extremely happy and shocked with seeing each other again.

"Me.." Star said but once again got cut of by Marco

"Either" He said finishing for her. Big smiles were plastid on their faces as they whispered.

" But how?" Marco asked

" Well my mum's company transferred here to Albuquerque, I can't believe you live here, I looked for you at the lodge the next day." Star explained talking normally. Her voice was full of cheer and happiness. She finally found her duet partner from the party, She finally found Marco.

" We had to leave first thing." Marco said in a hushed voice as they started to walk down the corridor. His eyes barely leaving her face as if he looked away she would disappear.

" Why are you whispering?" Star asked looking at him

" What, Oh well my friends know about the snowboarding um I haven't quite told them about the singing thing." Marco said but whispered the word singing. as he finished up explaining a friend passed by saying hey and Marco said hey back.

" To much for them to handle?" Star asked hint of amusement in her voice.

" Oh no it was cool but you know my friends it's ah, it's not what I do." Marco explained finally breaking his gaze and face the crowded hallway in front of him.

Star stayed silent so Marco took it as a hint to continue. " That was like a different person." He continued but stopped when Star turned and walked in front of him. Marco looked where she was going before catching up to her. They rounded the corner and into the main corridor.

" So anyway Welcome to East High." Marco said gesturing to the school around him. Star was reading the paper in her hand and smiling slightly. The walked past a Billboard that had a audition sheet for the winter musical. He chuckled slightly as they stopped to look at it.

" And now you've met Miss Skullnick, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that." He said gesturing to the empty sign up sheet. Star looked up at the sign then him then back at the sign She turned to Marco, slight giggle in her voice.

" I won't be signing up for anything for awhile, I just wanna get to know the school." Star explained her gaze shifting between Marco and the sign up sheet. The tension was a little thick so Star decided to continue.

" But if you sign up I will consider going to the show." Star said jokingly and looking up at Marco who was taller then her. Both laughed a little at the joking manner of Stars question.

" Yea, yea that's completely impossible." Marco said looking at Star in the eye making her giggle more. As they laughed Jackie came out from behind the Bulletin board. She leaned against it and stared at Marco.

" What's impossible Marco? I wouldn't think Impossible was even in your vocabulary." She said smiling way to hard. She finally took notice of Star standing next to him. Both Star and Marco looked uncomfortable with the situation but their nervous state went straight over Jackie's head.

" So nice of you to show our new class mate around." Jackie said a bit harshly. Marco gave Star a look when Jackie turned around and started writing her name in the lead area, her hand writing almost taking up the entire section and was written in bright pink pen which matched her outfit. She turned around to see Marco and Star stood nervously looking around but not at each other or in front of them.

" Oh were you going to sign up too? " She asked they both went to speak but she beat them to it.

" My best friend and I have starred in all the schools productions and we really welcome new comers, There are a lot of supporting roles in the show, I'm sure we can find something for you." She bragged. Star looked a bit put of by Jackie. Marco stood there awkwardly

" No no no, I was just looking at all the Bulletin boards, There is a lot going on at this school. Wow." Star explained a bright smile dressed her face. Marco stood next to her nodding or clearing his throat feeling highly awkward in his current situation. Star noticed Jackie's handwriting on the sign up sheet and smirked slightly. She walked slowly towards the board before stopping.

" Nice Penmanship." Star said before carrying on her walk to class but not before giving Marco a smile over her shoulder Jackie looked slightly stunned but soon regained her composure. Marco was about to walk away when Jackie called out to him.7

" So Marco I missed you during vacation." Jackie said sweetly as she took a few steps towards him. A big smile was on her face as Marco turned around to face her

" What did you do?" She asked him. her voice laced with sugar.

" Oh you know basket ball, snow boarding more basket ball." Marco responded clearly nervous and annoyed with the situation.

" So when's the big game?" She asked trying to keep the conversation going.

" Um 2 weeks." Marco replied holding up two fingers.

" You are so dedicated, Just like me." she said bringing the conversation to be about her, her smile never faulted

" I hope you come and watch me in the musical." she said looking down a little bit.

" Promise?" She asked when Marco didn't respond to her. Marco nodded and turned to walk away.

" Toddles." She said waving, Marco turned around and waved at her saying it back to her before running of to class.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. If you do don't forget to follow, fav the story and leave a comment. if you like me you can follow and fav me aswell.**

 **bye**


End file.
